Power modules installed in electric vehicles may experience degradation in one or more layers of the power modules. A fault during an operation of the power module may have adverse results. U.S. Publication No. 2017/0003337 entitled “Semiconductor device and fault detection method” by Bito et al. describes a method for detecting fault in a semiconductor device based on thermal resistance.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.